A Different Path
by MindlessElectron
Summary: What would happen if Kojou was actually the 4th Primogenitor all along? [ON HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

I always thought that Strike the Blood had a lot of unused potential since Kojou would mostly sit around doing nothing so I played with the idea and thought of what would happen if Kojou was actually a competent guy and so I simply decided to take it to the next level.

In this story Kojou will be the true 4th Primogenitor and he has always been.

Also this is my first fanfic ever so PLEASE give me feedback on what I can do better etc…

I do not own Strike the Blood.

 _"Thought"_

"Spoken"

* * *

Most intelligent life thinks of immortality as the final stage in evolution, the last hurdle that they have to overcome, a gift that will wash away all problems.

However, for one person this so called "gift" is nothing more than a curse. Forced to walk the earth for eternity, seeing everything around him destroyed and trampled down just so it can be rebuilt and destroyed again and again.

Seeing your loved ones turn to ash, your kids slowly wither and die, seeing your grandkids and their grandkids make their way through life, seeing your family grow just so they can eventually forget who you were.

And most of all, the incredible boredom that this man feels, having done anything and everything one could think of, he has lived the life of a king, a hero, the villain, even living the life of a normal farmer or merchant just so he could cure himself of his boredom for a few centuries.

* * *

 **Irish Pub 1995**

"Hey, did ya hear? Some idiot is building a manmade island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean."

"Ye, I heard about it, apparently its supposed to be inhabited by demons and humans so they can live together in peace."

Sitting at the corner of the pub was a man in his twenties with silver bluish hair and aquamarine blue eyes. _"A manmade island where demons and humans are supposed to live together, like that's ever going to work out, I can recall a thousand attempts and none ever worked out, even those that did only lasted a few years before chaos took over"_ the man thought. _"But still, to create an island in the middle of nowhere you gotta have a lot of funds, I wonder who was insane enough to back that idea up"_

* * *

 **Itogami Island 2020** (a few months before the start of canon)

"So that old geeser actually managed to pull it off" Akatsuki Kojou, also known as the 4th Primogenitor said as he walked out of the airport of Itogami Island and observed the people on the streets, or more precisely the wrists of the demons where a silver armband could be found. An accessory that every demon was forced to wear as a safety precaution.

When he heard that the project was actually successful he decided to visit Itogami island himself to see for himself if the rumors where true. And by the looks of it they were correct, there were demons and all kinds of creatures walking side by side with humans. A few years after the Island was completed a lot of species that were at the brink of extinction moved over here since on Itogami Island they are under the protection of the Japanese Government as long as they register themselves as demons and wear those silver armbands.

 _"Now the question is what to do here? I could try to go school once again, its been a few centuries since I last visited one, things are bound to have changed"_ With that thought in mind the 4th Primogenitor made his way through the streets to where he could see a school in the distance, and by the size of it and the age of the students it looked like a high school.

 _"Perfect, now I only have to get enrolled"_ he thought _"Though I should probably change my appearance to make me look like a teenager"_ With that thought in mind he applied a bit of illusion magic and voila, the previous 20yearish looking man now was a little bit smaller with less manly facial features but with the same general appearance.

As he was walking towards the main school building he noticed a small girl that stuck out due to her comparably lower height than the rest of the students with black hair and a black dress walking out of the building, getting a closer look at her face he stopped walking and stared at the girl for a few seconds _"WHAT THE HELL! Why is the Witch of the Void at a god damn high school?"_ as he was continuing to watch her he noticed a student approaching the girl and talking to her, he didn't pay much attention to the conversation but when he heard the way the student addressed here he was once again stunned _"Seriously! She is a teacher at this school? One of the strongest witches in existence is a teacher at a fucking high school."_

The reason that he recognized her in the first place was that he had met her before, or to be more precise observed her beat up a group of mercenaries that had thought it would be a good idea to cross him so he was here to beat them up himself, though he decided to just watch from the shadows since it looked rather comical watching a group of 20+ armed mercenaries being beat up by what looked like a 14 year old girl.

Breaking out of his stupor he decided to ignore it for now and continued on his path to the directors office but stopped as he noticed a problem, he was planning to hypnotize the director to let him attend but with the Witch of the Void around he would have to be more careful, so instead he decided to take the long route and use some of his contracts to acquire forged documents so he could get enrolled at this school.

If he were to be found using hypnosis on the director he would have to deal with some rather annoying questions he would like to avoid, they might even figure out who he is since he had some rather annoying run ins with some authorities around the world in the last couple of centuries and while he made sure to conceal his identity you can never be sure.

After getting everything he needed he decided to search for an apartment to rent and prepare for when he would start at Saikai Academy tomorrow.

* * *

 **Next Day Saika Academy Entrance**

After meeting the director and getting enrolled he was walking towards his class when he noticed a rather beautiful girl walking next to him, she had long blond hair that is curled towards the end and striking red eyes but that wasn't what got his attention, the part that caught his eyes was the "connection" she seemed to have with the Island itself. After observing her for a couple of minutes he noticed that the connection, while still with the Island in general was focused on some specific part of it though he still couldn't exactly tell what it was just that there was some sort of connection. Deciding to keep it in mind for later he went ahead to his classroom.

Stopping in front of his soon to be classroom he patiently waited for the teacher to introduce him. To his surprise and annoyance his homeroom teacher was the aforementioned Witch of the Void.  
He shortly thought if they knew who he was but quickly brushed that off since that shouldn't be possible, at least yet. "Alright class, I know it is just the start of the year but we have a transfer student, please come I and introduce yourself" At those words Kojou walked in and wrote his name on the board and turned around to inspect his fellow students, apparently the girl that he saw on his way to class was here. Other than that, the only other noticeably student was a tall boy with teal eyes and swept back brown hair, he also had a pair of headphones around his neck.

Refocusing his attention to the rest of the class he spoke "Hello, my name Akatsuki Kojou and I have recently moved to Itogami Island from Europe, I hope we can all get along well in the coming year. "

After his introduction was finished the teacher pointed him to his seat which happened to be next to the window and resumed classes.

As Kojou was paying attention to classes he noticed that something was off about his homeroom teacher, paying further attention to it he noticed that his "teacher" was not really the Witch of the Void but rather an illusion created by her to control from afar, which raised the question where she really was and why would she create an illusion for the sole purpose of teaching at a school since unlike a clone that you could give orders you had to actively control this type of illusion, it was akin to sending your mind to a different place and being able to interact with your surroundings like you were actually there.

Resuming to pay attention to class he noticed that he knew most of it expect a few minor details.  
As class ended he was approached by a small group of students and quickly got bombarded by standard questions like where he lived, what his hobbies where and what he did before he came here. This continued until class resumed.

At the end of the day as everyone was packing up the leave he noticed the blonde girl, now identified as Aiba Asagi play with a holographic image that looked like chess and from the looks of it she was playing very smart and soundly destroying whoever her opponent was, whether it be man or machine.

Seeing as she just checkmated her enemy he decided to go over to her seat to talk to her and maybe invite her to a game of chess.

* * *

This is where I'm gonna cut it for now.  
Please tell me what you think.

I'm planning on sticking with cannon plotline with this but I'm gonna make small to big changes since no one knows who Kojou is.

 **Till next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aiba Asagi POV**

I was playing a little game of chess against some random person on the internet who wanted to challenge me, it was convenient to me since I needed something to distract me with due to me having to attend to my part time job at the Manmade Island Management Corporation in a few hours and it wouldn't really be worth it to go home because I would have to have to leave right away again.

To my disappointment however my challenger, while not being particularly bad wasn't exactly up to my standards so it was rather easy to drive him into a corner and checkmate his king.

As I was about to restart the game so I could at least play against the computer I noticed someone from behind me approach me. Turning around I noticed that it was the new transfer student that just moved here from overseas, his name was Akatsuki Kojou if I recall correctly. There wasn't exactly anything outstanding about him, sure he looked somewhat good and had an air of confidence around him but other than that he looked just like any other normal high school student. The only thing that stood out were his eyes, they looked a lot older than he was, not in the sense of being old and tired but more in the sense of containing vast knowledge and experiences.

As he reached my desk he stopped and shortly looked at the chessboard on my desk and then back to me when he said "Would you care for a game of chess, seeing that you are obviously waiting for someone or something and by the looks of it your previous opponent, though I'm not sure if it was a human or machine didn't seem to match up to your expectations."

I just looked at him for a few moments contemplating if he would even be somewhat of a challenge, don't get me wrong he certainly didn't seem stupid it was just the fact that I had met many people before that were sure of their skills at chess just to be utterly disappointed in their lack of a fight later on.

Seeing as I had nothing better to do and it wouldn't hurt to see how skilled the new transfer was I decided to, instead of replying simply resetting the board and adjusting it for a player vs player setting. Noticing this the transfer simply moved across my desk, grabbed a random chair and sat down across my desk looking at me expectantly to make the first move.

Without saying a word, I moved my pawn forward and starting our little game of chess.

* * *

 **Time Skip roughly 1 hour Kojou POV**

"Checkmate!" I sat there for a couple of seconds not blinking, still trying to process what just happened. When I first challenged her she seemed like someone with decent skills in chess, however over the course of the game it became increasingly clear that she wasn't just any normal chess player, heck she could probably beat many of the champions in the game. Though that doesn't mean that I didn't put up a fight, I'm a very good chess player myself and I even managed to beat some of the masters in the game but this girl, this 16 year old girl just beat me, a thousand of years old primogenitor and the strongest vampire in the world who outsmarted many great commanders and generals across history in a game of wits and logic.

"I have to say I'm rather impressed with your skills at chess, where did you learn to play so well?"  
I asked her.  
"Same goes for you, you are probably the most skilled chess player I have met so far, and for your second question I simply learned from playing a couple of games from time to time whenever I was bored" she replied.  
I stared at her for a few seconds before replying "You have to forgive me but I have my doubts that someone could reach your level of skill simply by playing a few games of chess here and there, I like to think of myself as a very good chess player and you will have to excuse me but I'm having a hard time believing that someone playing a couple of games here and there could beat me" I told her _"Thought to be fair I myself only play a few games of chess here and there but you still can't compare someone playing a few games of chess within the timespan of 16years to someone who has played a few over the course of a few thousand years not to mention someone who has actually experience with tactics and war."_

She seemed to shrug at that before replying "Not to brag but I have always seemed to have superior intelligence to most and I also work at the Manmade Island Management Corporation part-time as a simple programmer so I have a lot of experience with logic based processes.  
Seeing as I wouldn't get a better answer out of her I dismissed it for the time, though I still wasn't convinced that this was the whole truth.

Seeing as we have come to a standstill in our conversations I decided to direct my attention to the part-time job she mentioned. "You said you work part-time as a programmer, with someone of your skill I don't see how you would end up as a "simple" programmer.

She seemed to contemplate about something, probably what to tell me before replaying "Well, while I don't think it is anything that important some group of people among the programming community have given me the nickname Cyber Empress and I'm in control of one of the MIMCs supercomputers.

I just stared at here again, something that seems to have become a habit with this girl.  
To clarify, the Cyber Empress is the name of a rather well know hacker that is known to work for the MIMC and has appeared a couple of years ago, to think that… that a girl who was around 13 at the time was recognized as a genius in programming… and she herself thinks NOTHING of it.  
By now I looked at her with a mix between shock, confusion and utter disbelief.  
"So you are telling me that one of the most talented and respected programmers around the world is a high schooler that, by the time she started wasn't older than 13 and thinks of herself of nothing special currently beat me in a game of chess and for some reason no one in the MIMC or inside the programmer community felt it weird that there is a 16 year old girl that is outperforming most powerhouses in the programming industry." She seemed to look for a reply but before she could open her mouth in replied again "From where I come from people like that are known as one thing, protégés, you Aiba Asagi are a genius who is famous in the programming community and at your age no less, you are way to humble about this, you should be proud of yourself.

She seemed a bit taken back by my praising but quickly recollected herself before replying "While I'm thankful for your praise I am by far not as grand as people say I am and I still have a lot of things to learn".

"Well, regardless of your views on your gift, I believe it is time for me to leave, it was fun playing against you and I hope I can convince you to a rematch in the future."

With that I turned around to leave the classroom but not before turning back to look straight at her "While being arrogant and thinking yourself superior is not something one should do you should still try and be more proud of yourself, I have met many people in my time and you are one of the most talented ones I have met so far, try and be a bit more sure of yourself, it doesn't suit one with your amount of talent to think of themselves as nothing special, it could actually be seen as an insult to others" and with that I left the classroom to head home.

* * *

And that would be it for the second chapter, I know I didn't get much done but I wanted to get this piece finished, I also noticed that my first chapter was kind of rushed and there weren't that many details so I tried to slow myself down a bit.

Anyways please tell me what you think and what I can do to improve my writing.

Till next time


	3. Chapter 3

**Time Skip several days Asagi POV**

I have been talking and playing chess with Kojou over the past several days and came to enjoy spending time with him, not only has he been the first in a long time that could challenge me in chess but I also found out that I could be completely open with him and talk with him about almost anything, even if it's just me complaining about my part time job.

However, while I'm pretty open with him I noticed that he rarely talks about his life before he came to Itogami, don't get me wrong it's not like he won't talk about it but whenever I ask him he just gives rather vague answers and generally seems to try and change the conversation to something else.

Another thing are his grades, even though he doesn't appear to be paying too much attention during class most of the time, in fact you can pretty much guess with a single look at him whether he is paying attention or just being lost in thought, his grades are pretty good, almost as good as mine actually. Even Natsuki-chan (no matter how long she is my teacher I will never bring myself to call her sensei) seems to be noticing, however every time she asks him a question he always knows the answer so after a while she just decided to give up. And there is also the smile he sometimes has during history lesson, especially that grin he gets from time to time like he is the only one that got some particular joke, he even burst out laughing when our teacher talked about French history and the personality of Napoleon Bonaparte.

As class was about to end Natsuki-chan told Kojou to wait in class, apparently something about his transfer papers that still needed to be signed. As usual, I stayed behind in class, waiting for Kojou to be finished with Natsuki-chan so we could play chess again, which has become somewhat of a routine for us.

"Asagi, could you give us a moment of privacy?" At the question, or rather order, from our teacher I looked up at her with a questioning look, but relented in the end and walked out of class, but not before telling Kojou I would wait for him on one of the tables outside of school, I still wanted to have a rematch from last time since he actually managed to beat me yesterday.

As I was walking away from class I heard the door to the classroom slid shut, which left me wondering why she seemed so insistent on privacy if it was only some papers that still needed to be filled out, deciding to just ask Kojou later about it I went on ahead.

* * *

 **Kojou POV**

"So, what did you want to talk to me about Natsuki-chan? There shouldn't be a problem with my papers and I'm pretty sure I filled out all the necessary forms." While I seemed completely calm on the outside, I was a bit on edge about her, since she obviously seemed to know something.

"First of all don't call your teacher chan, I swear Asagi is a bad influence on you and second of all you can drop the act, why are you here and why are you hiding your identity?" At that question I tensed up, she shouldn't know, hell she can't know! Deciding to play it safe I tried to ask what she meant. "Could you please explain what you mean sensei, I'm afraid I'm not exactly sure what you are talking about"

The look she sent me just screamed "Don't play dumb" but after I just continued to stare at her, doing my best to look confused she just sighed. "I'm asking why you are hiding the fact that you are a vampire, you shouldn't have any reason to hide your identity here on this island, and I doubt you are a terrorist since if you were one you wouldn't have a reason to attend school. So either you are hiding your identity for some personal reason or you are here to observe someone."

Okay, good she doesn't know who I am just that I am a vampire. Mentally I was reprimanding myself, there was no way I could hide from the Witch of the Void, though luckily she doesn't seem to be hostile towards me, if anything she looked curious. "Sigh, well I was hoping I would be able to last longer without being detected, but I guess that's expected from someone like you" At that last statement she seemed to stiffen up a bit and glared at me. "Don't look at me like that, it's not really that big a secret of who you are, imagine my surprise when I found out you were a teacher this school, seriously what's up with this class, we have an attack mage as the teacher, the cyber empress and that brown haired boy. And before you ask, no I'm not observing someone I'm simply hiding my identity for, as you correctly guessed, personal reasons."

After that I just simply stared at her, hoping that I could convince her to keep me being a vampire a secret since I wasn't exactly in the mood to fight her so I could wipe her memory, not to mention that fighting her here at the school would without a doubt attract attention which would just end up being more work for me.

She seemed to know what I was thinking based on the look she gave me before she backed off "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone what you are since I look out after my students but know that I'm keeping my eye on you."

Hearing that, I visibly relaxed before excusing myself and heading to where I knew Asagi was waiting for me, I was finally able to beat her and I'm planning on expanding my winning streak.

* * *

I was coming out of the school building when I noticed Asagi sitting at a table typing something on her phone. Making my way over to her and sitting down across from her she looked up to me and briefly gave me a small smile.

"So what did Natsuki-chan want from you?"

Deciding to go with a quick lie I replied "Just some problem with my living quarters, since I forgot to register my new home I was still officially living in Europe." Seeing her nod and setting up a chessboard I was glad that she seemed to accept my answer since I completely forgot to think of a good excuse.

As we were playing we had our usual smalltalk, until she seemed to remember something "Oh yeah, did you hear the news, apparently there is some murderer on the loose that is specifically targeting vampires, just today they reported another 2 victims though one of them was a therianthrope, probably just some unlucky passerby. The police haven't found any evidence apart from the corpses and the obvious destruction of the surrounding."

"Hoo, so someone is specifically targeting vampires, that's quite dangerous so I find it hard to believe that it's just some random murderer, vampires aren't by any means weak, even young ones could still give a small squad of soldiers trouble and since you said that there was collateral damage at the crime scene it wasn't a sneak attack meaning that our murderer was fighting his victims head on. People that have the skill to do that usually don't kill vampires simply for doing it, and considering that apart from the corpses and destruction there isn't any evidence as to who is responsible I would say that its more likely the work of a professional if not a small group of people" Though what would one accomplish by doing that? I doubt it's just for the sake of killing vampires. Maybe someone just wants to show to the world that they are strong enough to take down every vampire on this island, well he is welcome to try anyways, it's been getting somewhat boring lately even with Asagi around so I would welcome a small challenge.

"You seem to know a lot about things like that." At Asagis accusing glance I simply shrugged before replying "Not really, it's just a matter of looking at the situation from a logical perspective, that and I have been watching some crime series to alleviate my boredom ever since I came to this Island."

"I see, so you are saying that I'm boring you and you prefer your movies over me" At that I just glared at her before replying "Don't get me wrong, I quite enjoy spending time with you, it's simply the rest of the day that's boring"

Asagi smiled at me again "Then how about you accompany me shopping tomorrow?"

I raised an eyebrow and smirked "Are you asking me on a date or do you simply need a pack mule?"

She stuttered for a second and you could see a small tint of red on her cheeks before she composed herself and glared at me "You know exactly what I mean."

I was about to tease her further by saying that it's a date but decided to spare her and accepted her offer since I didn't really have anything to do and I never visited the mall before anyways.

* * *

As Kojou was walking down the street at night he suddenly heard an explosion followed by screams in the distance. Having nothing better to do he decided to investigate. Turning into a golden mist he disappeared and reappeared on top of a tower looking down on the scene below him.

Below you could see a vampire with his familiar fighting two silhouettes that were obscured by the fire the familiar in the form of a phoenix caused.

Suddenly the flames focused on a single point and Kojou could see a small girl with blue hair and eyes who had a single transparent white arm growing out of her back, said arm was currently absorbing the flames.

" _What the fuck, why does that girl have a familiar? She isn't a vampire that familiar should kill her."_ Taking a look at the second figure he noticed that pieces of armor that showed through his black cloak, he also had a monocle covering one of his eyes. _"Wait! That weapon, why is a combat deacon from Lotharingia here? However, that would explain the little girl, she is probably a homunculus with a familiar transplanted into her, that way she would at least survive a few months."_

His eyes focused back on the actual fight when he noticed that the homunculus girl now completely absorbed all the phoenixes energy making it disappear. _"What a dangerous familiar, I will have to look out for that if I ever get into a fight with them"_ Seeing the fight nearing its end Kojou decided to leave before he gets detected, though not before shooting the combat deacon a last glance.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter.

Sorry that I didn't get much done but I was busy in real life.

Till next time


End file.
